Valentines Day
by bechloehuh
Summary: "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked with a small smile, and Beca just smiled back at her, turning the engine on. "I just love you a lot." (Smutty/fluffy Valentines day one-shot.)


**A/N: I received so many good prompts for a Valentines fic and it was so hard to choose, but I eventually settled on this one. ****Sorry it's so late as well, but I haven't been at home to be able to write. So I literally cooked this up in about 2 hours. **I thought it was a cute idea, and I hope you like it! It's all fluff, along with some smut at the end. (Okay.. MOST of it is smut. Whatever. It's Valentines day.)

**Big thank you to everyone for sending me prompts! And I'm sorry I didn't get to write the others. Hope you enjoy this though. **

**Happy Valentines day!**

* * *

Beca's breath hitched and her face seemed to light up at the sight of her girlfriend walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a simple black and grey flowy dress along with her favorite silver heels, and her hair was down in loose curls. And the brunette kinda felt under dressed in her green skinny jeans and black blazer.

"Jesus Christ." She whispered unconsciously, raking her eyes down her girlfriend's body as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and the redhead smiled down at her.

(Which would have made the brunette melt into a pool of goo if it was possible.)

"You **_sure_** you don't wanna tell me where we're going?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile, and the brunette shook her head with a smirk.

"Not a chance. Come on."

The two made their way out of the door, Beca locking it behind her as Chloe walked towards the brunette's beloved two-seater black Dodge Dakota. The brunette, noticing Chloe walking to the truck, quickly jogged over to take over Chloe so she could open the door for her. The redhead internally swooned at the action, despite how many times the brunette had done it before.

Beca ran to the other side then, jumping in and trying to avoid letting the heat out of the car, seeing as it wasn't exactly warm at 5:30pm in February in New York, and it had snowed a couple of days ago.

The redhead put her seat belt on, unaware of her girlfriend staring at her in awe. She pulled the mirror down from the roof and took her red lipstick out of her purse, applying it carefully as she leaned forward to get a better look. When she pulled back, popping her lips, she noticed that Beca hadn't even started the engine yet. She turned her head to look at Beca, who was smiling at her with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked with a small smile, and Beca just smiled back at her, turning the engine on.

"I just love you a lot."

The brunette pulled out of the driveway of their 2 year home, and they were soon on the road to where they were heading, the smile not wiping off either of their faces.

* * *

After about ten minutes of being on the road and absentmindedly singing along to some of the brunette's mixes, Chloe turned to look at her girlfriend, who was leaning forward in her seat as she drove, something that Chloe thought was absolutely adorable.

"Can I at least have a clue?" she asked, and Beca let out a soft laugh, wondering if there would ever be a time where Chloe wouldn't question her plans and just go with it, but her girlfriend was incorrigible.

"You want a clue? There will be.. wine."

"Are we going to dinner?"

"Nope." she smiled, turning into the freeway as Chloe turned the music down a tad.

"Are we.." she paused, biting her lip as she thought about where they could be going. "Are we going to a club?"

"No. Stop guessing!"

"But w-"

"Bah!" she pointed a finger at the redhead, playfully warning her to stop, and the redhead grabbed her hand that was pointing at her and pushed it away. Instead of keeping her hands to herself though, Beca pointed her finger at Chloe again, eyes still on the road and still leaning forward in her seat as she started to prod her finger on Chloe's thighs and hips.

The redhead was laughing, another thing that Beca would never get bored of, as she tried to swat Beca's hand away. Eventually, the brunette stopped poking her, and instead settled her hand on the redhead's thigh. The redhead placed her hand atop of Beca's, lacing their fingers together as she absentmindedly started to stroke over the brunette's ring finger.

She would never get bored of the small touches of adoration from her girlfriend. Whether it be linking their fingers together when they go on walks, kissing her on the cheek randomly, or just wanting to be close to her; Chloe knew that the brunette did everything with love. And due to the fact that Beca wasn't a huge fan of PDA or any physical contact, Chloe felt that little bit extra special that Beca was willing to do these things with her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after Beca had told Chloe to put on a blindfold - and after Chloe had made a sarcastic remark about some sort of fantasy with the blindfold, and Beca had denied it truthfully - the brunette backed the truck up into a parking space, so that they were facing away from the big white screen.

"Okay. Take it off now."

The redhead all but ripped it off of her head, not even letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings as she tried to see where they were.

"What-we're in a parking lot." she muttered, looking to the right hand side of her to see a row of cars with people pulling picnic blankets and food out of their trunks.

"Turn around, babe." Beca laughed, and the redhead whipped her head around, her eyes widening when she saw the white screen behind the truck.

"Is this.. is this Warwick drive-in?!" she screeched, her mouth forming a 'o' shape, which made Beca laugh.

"It is indeed."

"You even got us near to the front, holy shit babe!"

"Well, that's because the movie doesn't start for another.." she trailed off, checking her watch to see that it was 6pm. "Two hours."

"You're the best!" she squealed, leaning over the center console to pull the brunette into a hug, placing kisses all over her face as the brunette squirmed beneath her. She pulled back, letting out a laugh when she saw all the lipstick marks she had left on Beca's face, and the brunette gave her a questioning look.

"What have you done?" she asked suspiciously, and Chloe just laughed again.

"You might wanna check your face in the mirror."

The brunette frowned, pulling the mirror down from above her just like Chloe had done earlier, and tried to suppress a laugh when she saw the lipstick marks all over her face.

The redhead suddenly opened the door and jumped out of the car, gasping when she felt the cold snow against her feet due to her having shoes on with an open toe. She tried running around the car before the brunette could get out and get her, but it proved difficult with her wearing high heels.

The brunette jumped out of the car and quickly ran around the other side of the truck, catching Chloe off guard when she crashed into her and hugged her tight against her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chloe giggled, trying to escape as the brunette's arms trapped her own arms from being able to flail about, and she hugged her tighter against her.

"You're a dick!" Beca laughed, wiping her cheek against Chloe's cheek so that the lipstick went on her as well, and Chloe giggled loudly as she almost lost her footing on the small amount of snow underneath them.

"Babe, stop!" she laughed out loud, and Beca turned her around in her arms, not even giving Chloe a chance to say anything else before she brought their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

The brunette felt soft hands on her hips as she deepened the kiss and brought her hands up to cup the redhead's face. A sudden warmth grazed her bottom lip and she gasped at how quickly the kiss deepened. After being with Chloe for three and a half years, she still hadn't managed to adapt to the way the redhead kissed her.

It was slow, yet fast. Rough, yet gentle. Haste, yet passionate. It was everything that Beca loved about Chloe, conveyed into one deep, loving kiss in the middle of Warwick field beside their truck, with several people surrounding them.

The redhead pulled away to catch her breath, giggling at Beca when she saw that her eyes were still closed and she had a dazed look on her face. She shyly looked around, thanking God when she saw that nobody had been watching them. She's all for PDA and everything, but she just finds it awkward when people watch them. (And plus, she'd rather not be one of **_those_** couples.)

"I think my legs have turned to jelly." Beca whispered dreamily, and the redhead let out a soft laugh, Beca smiling at the beautiful sound as she finally opened her eyes to see Chloe grinning brightly down at her.

The redhead leaned in close to Beca's face, resting their foreheads against each other as she pulled their bodies flush against each other. The brunette gasped slightly at the contact of their hips pressing against each other, and she shivered at the feeling of Chloe's breath against her lips.

"Baby." Chloe whispered in a sultry, almost moaning tone, and the brunette gulped.

"Yeah?"

"You've got.." the redhead paused, letting out a breath of air, which somehow managed to make Beca let out a quiet, squeaky groan. And the redhead smiled when Beca closed her eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing to the brunette. "You.." she paused again.

"I-what?"

"You.. You've still got lipstick on your face." she said, pecking Beca's lips before she quickly pulled away and sauntered off to the other side of the car.

The brunette stood shocked for a moment until she got herself together, shaking her head and letting out a breath of air, feeling the heat on her cheeks at the effect that her girlfriend had on her.

* * *

3 and a half hours later, the two of them were almost to the end of the movie. They were watching Dirty Dancing, one of Chloe's all time favorite movies. (The redhead had literally almost screamed when the beginning credits came up.)

They were laid in the open trunk of the Dakota, hence why Beca had parked the truck so that the rear was facing the screen. The trunk was big enough to fit them both in, and because it was a big trunk, it made it easier for them to lay down together without having their feet hanging off of the edge. The brunette had brought a picnic blanket, along with two pillows to rest on to make it a little bit comfier for them as well.

Before the movie, Beca had surprised Chloe with a picnic in a basket that she had made this morning that she had hidden in the backseat. She packed all of Chloe's favorites; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (weird choice, but she loves them), celery and carrot sticks, grapes, Oreo's and other bags of the redhead's favorite candy, and of course, wine. (Although the brunette only had half a glass because she was driving.)

Now, the food and wine were forgotten, and so was the movie. Well, Beca had forgotten it long ago.

Beca got bored about twenty minutes ago, which resulted in bugging Chloe. Although Dirty Dancing was Chloe's favorite movie, the least she could do was give some attention to the brunette.

"Baby." Beca whispered close to Chloe's ear, and the redhead turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"How long is there left of this?" she asked, moving her head towards the screen which currently showed Johnny and Baby about to dance for the last time in the movie, and Chloe laughed.

"You really don't like this movie, do you?"

"Well, I gotta admit.. I liked it the first time I watched it. The second time? Hmm, no so bad." she smiled. "The **_eighth_** time? Now.. it's just ridiculous. I still cringe when Johnny makes that speech about Frances. Or baby. Whatever her name is."

"Oh come on, that's one of the best parts!"

"Really?" she laughed. "No, I think Hungry Eyes is the best part."

"Honestly? What about-"

The redhead was cut off by the people at the side of her shushing her, and she quietly whispered 'sorry' to them as she turned back to the brunette.

"Five minutes," she whispered. "There's five minutes left, and then we can go."

* * *

Turns out that those five minutes were worth it.

Definitely worth it.

After packing up their belongings and basically speeding home, - Beca trying to ignore the way Chloe's hand would slowly rub up her thigh on the drive home, - the two were kissing messily barely before they made it through the door.

Chloe had kicked off her heels at the front door, and after Beca had surprised Chloe by picking her up, the redhead just didn't want to wait. She physically couldn't wait.

"Room. Go to the.. living room." she muttered in between kisses, trying to pull the brunette towards the couch even though Beca was carrying her.

After Beca had stubbed her toe on the coffee table and nearly dropped Chloe, and after the redhead had banged her head on the wall on the way to the room, they eventually made it to the couch where Beca then slowly set Chloe down so she could stand up.

Things seemed to slow down as they undressed each other. They took it in turns, each peeling off one another's items of clothing and discarding them on the floor.

Afterwards, they were left in only their panties, and Beca stood back slightly to admire her girlfriend's naked body.

"You look like you've just walked out of a fucking GQ magazine."

"You're an idiot" Chloe said, giggling. She sat down on the couch, pulling the brunette down with her, making her laugh too. The brunette immediately leaned in to kiss the redhead, smiling against her mouth when Chloe deepened it by running her tongue across her bottom lip.

Side by side they sat, kissing each other like they had all the time in the world. The brunette's hand came up to cup Chloe's face as she slowly pushed the redhead to lay with her head resting on one of the cushions, and she hovered over her with a small smile as she pulled back.

"Seriously though." she whispered, stroking the side of Chloe's face with her hands. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you."

Chloe smiled, placing both of her hands at the side of Beca's head and she slowly stroked her thumbs across her cheekbones.

"I love you." she whispered, and she giggled at the bright, cheek splitting grin that spread across her girlfriend's face.

"I love you so much." Beca whispered, suddenly pressing her bare body against Chloe's, making the redhead gasp slightly at the contact. Their bodies seemed to spark and they fit together perfectly.

They kissed again, slow and gentle and loving as their bodies pressed closer to each other; Beca's elbows resting on either side of Chloe's head to keep her upright as Chloe's hands cupped the brunette's face.

Their lips parted, and Chloe was about to kiss the brunette again but her breath caught in her throat when she felt Beca's lips attach to her neck, and one of the brunette's small hands rested over her breast. She sucked at her pulse point while her hand gave Chloe's breast the attention it deserved, occasionally tweaking her nipple and making the redhead gasp and moan lowly.

She pulled back after quite some time, and she started to get impatient when Chloe's body started rubbing against hers like the way it was. She eagerly leaned forward and attached their lips again as she ran her fingers down the redhead's soft, tight muscles on her stomach until she reached her underwear. She could feel the redhead's grip on the back of her neck tighten as her fingers teased her, slowly dipping into her panties before slipping back out.

"Babe, please. I need you." Chloe mumbled against her lips, and Beca parted their lips again, kissing her way down the redhead's body. She seemed to worship every single inch of it, and her hands stroked everywhere, sending Chloe's brain and heart into overdrive, as well as making butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She eventually reached the redhead's center, smiling when Chloe's legs widened instinctively and she saw how wet she was already. She hooked her fingers underneath the red lace and pulled them down her legs slowly, eventually getting them off and throwing them haphazardly behind her.

Without hesitance, she brought two fingers up to rub through the redhead's cunt slowly, holding her hips down with her other hand, and Chloe moaned a low moan.

"Beca." she breathed out, and the brunette looked up to see Chloe panting slightly, her chest rising and dropping with every breath.

Without warning, she licked a broad swipe along the redhead's cunt, immediately becoming more aroused when she tasted the familiar arousal of her girlfriend. She was wet. Fucking soaking, and it took Beca all she had in her not to just fuck Chloe hard.

But it was Valentines day; she wanted to make this last. She wanted to make love.

She focused her attention on her girlfriend's pussy, using her fingers to glide against her and every few moments, she would rub her tongue down her, not fully going inside yet. She enjoyed the slightly sweet yet bitter taste that greeted her, and she hummed in approval at the sensation against her tongue.

"Baby." Chloe groaned, and as soon as Beca heard the redhead making little gasping noises, she pushed two fingers into her, tilting them forward just to hit exactly the right spot.

With her spare hand firmly grabbing onto Chloe's hip, she started sucking on her clit while feverishly sliding her fingers in and out. With each movement of her girlfriend's tongue, Chloe squeaked and squealed, the most adorable sounds falling from her lips as she experienced Beca worshiping her cunt like it was the first time. Beca's unoccupied hand slid up Chloe's waist, feeling the bones defining her form.

"Beca, f-please. Please baby, faster." Chloe moaned out, but apparently to deaf ears.

Beca flicked her tongue in appreciation, drawing Chloe closer and closer to the brink before easing, slowing, teasing her. She could feel the redhead's arousal running over her chin now, but she didn't care.

"Oh God, oh God!" With a startled cry, the redhead leaned forward and grasped on Beca's shoulders as if her life depended on it and repeatedly rocked her hips forward as her orgasm built up.

There was tongues and fingers slipping over her and into her, teasing a little but mostly just downright fucking her. The brunette licked at her clit with quick, flicking movements, and Chloe couldn't breathe. She just curled her toes and cried out, her grip tightening on Beca's shoulders. Her eyes widened at the ceiling as she came so hard she could no longer find the breath to make a noise.

She was still panting minutes later, but immediately grabbed Beca's face and pressed their lips together, eagerly running her tongue inside of her girlfriend's mouth and over her lips. The brunette had to smile when she realized how eager Chloe was to taste herself.

"That.. was.." The redhead tried to speak in between breaths and kisses. "Incredible, Bec"

"Happy fucking Valentines day, right?" she laughed, and Chloe ran a hand down her face and smiled.

"Happy Valentines day, baby." she whispered, running her fingers down Beca's stomach.

And it was safe to say it **_was_** the best Valentines day ever. Especially since they were up until the early hours of the morning, and they walked out of the door the next day to see a particularly angry letter from the neighbors complaining about the noise.


End file.
